


Hot for Teacher

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt for a Robb/Sansa teacher-student relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part 2!

Robb Stark looked up from the papers he was supposed to be correcting and at his student, Sansa Snow. She sat in the front row and was currently taking the test he'd passed out at the beginning of class. As though she knew he was watching, she rubbed her thighs together and then stuck the end of her pen in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. 

Robb felt himself harden and was glad that he was sitting at his desk where no one could see Sansa's deliberate seduction of him. Despite the fact that she looked perfectly engrossed in the test, he knew she wasn't. She was well aware of what she was doing to him. 

_"So, this is how it will work," Sansa said as she propped herself up on her elbow and began making lazy nonsensical patters across Robb's chest._

_Robb grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "How what will work?" he asked._

_She smiled at him and his heart turned over in his chest. She was so goddamn beautiful. So sweet and smart and perfect from the top of her silky auburn hair to the tips of her painted red toenails. This affair, he realized had gone from pure lust to something deeper rather quickly. He still had moments where he thought he had to stop this - she was his student for Christ's sake and not even eighteen yet. This was wrong on so many levels and so much was at stake: his job, his reputation, her reputation...he could go to jail for statutory rape of a minor._

_But he was addicted to her. And she was addicted to him._

_Just when he thought he could stop it and walk away, Sansa would look at him with those impossible blue eyes of hers and he would fall into her arms all over again._

_"When I rub my thighs together in class," she said, "That means I want you inside me."_

_Robb groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. Despite the fact that they had just made love, he found himself stirring with need again._

_"And when I put the tip of my pen in my mouth--"_

_"I think I can take it from there," he murmured and pulled her down to him for a kiss and another go._

Now she was moving the end of her pen in and out of her mouth slowly. Jesus fuck, he was hard now. He cleared his throat loudly and looked down at the papers before him but all he could see was Sansa on her knees in front of him, sucking on him like a lollipop. 

The bell rang and it was a flurry of test papers being dropped on his desk as his students made the mad scramble to get to their next class. Not surprisingly, Sansa was the last one to drop her paper on his desk. She smirked at him and he looked sternly at her. 

"You're a tease," he admonished her. 

"Am I?"

"Teases get spanked, Sansa. Did you know that?"

She smiled and he felt it again, that tripping over in his chest his heart did. "Do you promise?" she asked. 

"Most definitely," he said on a rumble. "Meet me at my place as six." 

"Yes, sir," she purred and then hurried off. 

Robb watched her go, loving the sight of her mile long legs in a skirt. He couldn't wait to run his hands up them and find that spot between them that made her scream for him.


End file.
